hgfffandomcom-20200214-history
75th Hunger Games
75th Annual Hunger Games. Quarter Quell Twist In order to remind the tributes that even the strongest couldn't overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes were reaped from an existing pool of victors. Each district had at least one male and female victor so the Games went on. Many of the victors tried various tactics in order to get the Games cancelled but their various attempts failed. Tributes *'Cashmere:' District 1 female and victor of the 64th Hunger Games. Younger sister of Gloss. *'Gloss:' District 1 male and victor of the 63rd Hunger Games. Older brother of Cashmere. *'Enobaria:' District 2 female and victor of the 62nd Hunger Games. *'Brutus:' District 2 male and victor of the 48th Hunger Games. *'Wiress:' District 3 female and victor of the 56th Hunger Games. *'Beetee:' District 3 male and victor of the 35th Hunger Games. *'Mags:' District 4 female and victor of the 9th Hunger Games. *'Finnick:' District 4 male and victor of the 65th Hunger Games. *'Cassiopeia:' District 5 female and victor of the 11th Hunger Games. *'Cepheus:' District 5 male and victor of the 38th Hunger Games. *'Celerity:' District 6 female and victor of the 27th Hunger Games. *'Dash:' District 6 male and victor of the 23rd Hunger Games. *'Johanna:' District 7 female and victor of the 71st Hunger Games. *'Blight:' District 7 male and victor of the 55th Hunger Games. *'Cecelia:' District 8 female and victor of the 58th Hunger Games. *'Woof:' District 8 male and victor of the 17th Hunger Games. *'Wren:' District 9 female and victor of the 47th Hunger Games. *'Carpo:' District 9 male and victor of the 30th Hunger Games. *'Lily:' District 10 female and victor of the 25th Hunger Games. *'Anton:' District 10 male and victor of the 57th Hunger Games. *'Seeder:' District 11 female and victor of the 33rd Hunger Games. *'Chaff:' District 11 male and victor of the 45th Hunger Games. *'Katniss:' District 12 female and victor of the 74th Hunger Games. *'Peeta:' District 12 male and victor of the 74th Hunger Games. The Games Day 1 As usual, day 1 was the initial bloodbath and the majority of alliances were formed. The first to the Cornucopia were Katniss, Finnick, and Cepheus. While Katniss and Finnick were talking, Cepheus attempted to kill Katniss but he ended up being killed by Finnick. Katniss and Finnick allied and went to retrieve Mags and Peeta, then headed into the jungle. Gloss, Brutus, Cashmere, and Enobaria allied and began fighting and killing tributes at the Cornucopia. Johanna and Blight found Wiress and Beetee and allied with them. They were about to leave when Beetee ran back to the Cornucopia to retrieve a metal wire coil. Enobaria stabbed him in the back but Johanna fought her off and the four escaped into the jungle. After all the tributes were either in the jungle or dead except for Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria, they gathered up some weapons and headed into the jungles. Deaths *Cepheus - District 5 - Killed by Finnick *Dash - District 6 - Killed by Gloss *Cecelia - District 8 - Killed by Cashmere *Woof - District 8 - Killed by Brutus *Carpo - Distrct 9 - Killed by Gloss *Wren - District 9 - Killed by Enobaria *Lily - District 10 - Killed by Brutus *Seeder - District 11 - Killed by Enobaria 16 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 2 At midnight, the clock arena started with the lightning tree. At one, the blood rain started in the section that Johanna, Blight, Wiress, and Beetee were in. They were blinded and Blight ran into the force field and died. At two the poisonous fog started. Katniss was the first to notice it and woke her alliance of Mags, Finnick, and Peeta and told them to run. When the poison began to affect the four, Peeta became unable to walk. Katniss was struggled to hold herself up so she couldn't. Mags then ran into the fog and died which allowed Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta to survive. They made it out of the section just as the hour was ending and the monkeys were being released into the section they were now in. They ran for the beach but just as a monkey was about to kill Peeta, Celerity jumped out of hiding and was attacked by the monkey instead. The four cleansed themselves in the salt water and then rested on the beach. Later that day, Cassiopeia was killed in the tidal wave. Katniss and Finnick then went into the jungle to get some water. The jabberjays were released and they were locked in the sector. They were tormented for an hour with the screams of their loved ones. Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress made their way to the beach and allied with Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta. They were at the Cornucopia when Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus arrived at the beach. They came up behind the team, who were distracted after figuring out the clock arrange, and Wiress was killed. Katniss and Johanna killed Gloss and Cashmere and Enobaria and Brutus escaped. Later, Anton was killed by the tiger muttation. That night, Beetee devised a plan to electrocute Enobaria and Brutus. They were on their way to the lightning tree when midnight came. Deaths *Gloss - District 1 - Killed by Katniss *Cashmere - District 1 - Killed by Johanna *Wiress - District 3 - Killed by Gloss *Mags - District 4 - Killed by poisonous fog *Cassiopeia - District 5 - Killed by tidal wave *Celerity - District 6 - Killed by monkey muttation *Blight - District 7 - Killed by force field *Anton - District 10 - Killed by tiger muttation 8 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 3 Beetee, Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta arrived at the lightning tree and wrapped the wire coil around it. Johanna and Katniss were taking the coil to the beach when the coil was cut by Enobaria. Johanna pretended to kill Katniss and ran off. Brutus followed the coil back to the others while Enobaria chased Johanna. Finnick ran off into the jungle as did Peeta and Beetee. Brutus found Chaff and killed him just as Peeta and Beetee found him. Peeta killed Brutus and Beetee took his spear and went back to the lightning tree. Peeta continued to look for Katniss. Beetee wrapped the coil around the spear and tried to destroy the force field that way but his attempt failed and he was electrocuted. Enobaria lost Johanna but she found Peeta looking for Katniss and killed him. Katniss, hearing the cannons, went back to the lightning tree, seeing Peeta's dead body on the way. Finnick arrived at the lightning tree after Katniss and she killed him thinking that he killed Peeta. Enobaria came out of the jungle, told Katniss that she killed Peeta and then Enobaria killed Katniss. Johanna had escaped back to the beach. Enobaria began heading there. Johanna hid inside of the Cornucopia and found some weapons. Enobaria arrived on the beach and was attacked by Johanna. In a long, gruelling fight, Enobaria was severely wounded, as was Johanna. Eventually, Enobaria killed Johanna by biting out her throut. Deaths *Brutus - District 2 - Killed by Peeta *Beetee - District 3 - Electrocuted *Finnick - District 4 - Killed by Katniss *Johanna - District 7 - Killed by Enobaria *Chaff - District 11 - Killed by Brutus *Peeta - District 12 - Killed by Enobaria *Katniss - District 12 - Killed by Enobaria Placing #Enobaria #Johanna #Katniss #Finnick #Peeta #Beetee #Brutus #Chaff #Anton #Cashmere #Gloss #Wiress #Cassiopeia #Celerity #Mags #Blight #Dash #Woof #Seeder #Lily #Wren #Cecelia #Carpo #Cepheus The Aftermath President Snow knew of the plan to destroy the arena all along and took defensive actions to make sure that their plans would fail. In penance for trying to defy the Capitol, Snow declared that the Hunger Games would be extended so that there would be more training days and more showing off of the tributes and there would be a Quarter Quell like event every five years called a Fifth Festive. Category:Hunger Games